


The Perfect Gift

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Poor Cas ... he tries, Sam is caught in the middle as always, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: Castiel has a big problem concerning Dean ... thankfully, Sam is always around to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for the amazingly talented [Vinnie-Cha](https://vinnie-cha.tumblr.com), who is actually doing fan art for one of my other fics! 
> 
> *flails happily*
> 
> ❤

* * *

 

* * *

 

Sam was enjoying a nice cup of tea and a real, not-research, good ol’ piece of literary fiction when Cas came tumbling into the library.

“Sam! I need your help!”

The once _so relaxed_ Winchester is instantly on high alert. “What is it? What happened? Is it Dean?”

The angel’s wide eyed panic does nothing to calm him down. “Yes! I don’t know what to do!”

And with that, Sam is on his feet, already mentally mapping out how many guns he can grab in the next five minutes.

“It’s his birthday today and I don’t have anything to give him!” Castiel continues in the same gasping shriek, just as Sam starts to turn for the hall.

“Wait … _what?_ ” Sam spits, stopping dead in his tracks before turning back to stare his friend down. “Seriously? Jesus Christ, Cas! I thought this was an emergency!” With a shake of his head and a disgruntled huff, Sam tries to calm his racing heart as he stomps back towards his chair-- noting the splashes of tea that are now staining the pages of his very good book.

But Castiel still hasn’t reigned in his excitement. “This _is_ an emergency, Sam! Dean and I have _just started_ our romantic relationship, and apparently, that means I am supposed to plan something significant for his birthday! I had no idea that this was an earthly custom, but now that I know-- I don’t want to disappoint him.”

Sam _could_ still be annoyed, annoyed by the interruption to his relaxing day … annoyed that even though Cas has been away from heaven for almost a decade, he’s still pretty clueless as to how the world works; but all he can manage is amusement now, because the whole thing is actually very sweet. “You know Dean, man. He won’t really care either way. Just wish him a happy birthday and get him a pie or something. He’ll be good with that.”

 _That_ however, only seems to make Castiel even more on edge. “No, Sam! I already got him a pie as his birthday dessert. I know that is also customary … although, it’s usually a cake but I figured Dean would appreciate a pie more. Anyhow, the dessert is _always_ accompanied by presents. I just can’t skip getting him a gift as well! He deserves _all_ of the traditional events, don’t you agree?”

Of course, Sam _did_ ; and he would be a hypocrite to claim otherwise. After all, he already got Dean a couple of bottles of his favorite scotch and a lifetime subscription to Busty Asian Beauties, as well as a new gun polishing kit. He went a little overboard this year, so he can’t blame Castiel for wanting to do the same … especially for his brand new boyfriend. So the man finally laughs and leans forward, locking eyes with the worried divine being. “Okay-- _look_ , Cas. Dean really isn’t that difficult to shop for. Just try to think of something that he likes and then get it for him … or some variation of it. He’ll be thrilled as long as you put some thought into it, I promise.”

The angel bites his lip a moment, and all his prickles seem to soften as he fades into a deep thought. He’s quiet for so long in fact, that Sam is actually able to read another page of his book before the guy bursts in once again. “I got it! I’ll kill a witch!”

Sam barks out a laugh, sitting up straighter behind the table. “What the hell, dude? That’s not a present!”

“You said to get him something that he likes, and he _likes_ dead witches” Cas complains, convinced that his logic is sound.

And, he supposes _it is,_ but _c’mon._ With a hefty roll of his eyes, Sam pulls away from his book for a second time. “Okay … yeah, he _does_ like dead witches ... but not as a gift, man! _He_ likes to kill them himself, after they’ve murdered a bunch of people; but you can’t just go wrapping up a corpse and expect him to be excited about it.”

The angel seems to sag under the weight of Sam’s reality check.

And the Winchester can’t help but pity him. “Okay, look … think more practically. What’s something that you have easy access to, that you know Dean enjoys? What gets him excited?”

Castiel sighs and closes his eyes, doing his best to come up with something new. “Well …” he eventually grumbles, “he does get rather excited when he sees my penis.”

Sam unfortunately, had picked _that_ exact moment to take another sip of his tea, which he promptly chokes on as soon as Castiel finishes his thought. “Oh God, Cas! I did _not_ need to hear that!”

“But you said--”

“Yeah, I know what I said! But seriously, you had to go _there?_ ”

The angel’s face swiftly sterns. “Well, you didn’t like my dead-witch idea!”

So that’s when Sam finally tosses up his hands in defeat. “Fine then! I don’t care anymore-- just wrap your freakin’ penis in paper and stick a bow on it! I’m sure Dean will be over the moon!”

Castiel narrows his eyes as Sam sets himself back into his seat and picks up his book once more, resolute on ignoring any further attempts at continuing this conversation. “Well, _thank you_ , Sam. You’ve been a _great_ help.”

Sam just rolls his eyes in response as Cas turns to walk away, and decides _not_ to comment on his friend’s obvious sarcasm. What does he expect, anyway? Cas can’t just stroll in here, thinking Sam will want to hear about his brother’s and his brother’s boyfriend’s sex life! He knows the angel is clueless and all, but the guy _has_ to know that he crossed a line. But Sam doesn’t want to care anymore-- his tea is getting cold and the other half of his book has been waiting patiently for him to finish it, so he pushes the angel out of his mind and continues reading, happy that _for once_ , he has some peace and quiet.

 

***

 

Dean hasn’t seen Cas since he got back from the store-- which, is not _too_ uncommon, but since it’s his birthday and all, he thought that the guy would _at least_ make an appearance. So he pops into the library after putting the groceries away, spotting Sam reading at one of the long tables. “You seen Cas today?” he asks, hoping for a some insight-- and maybe, a little attention.

His brother doesn’t even bother looking up from his book. “Yeah-- ‘bout an hour ago.”

Dean waits a moment, hoping that Sam will elaborate. _He doesn't_. “ _Okay_ … any idea where he is _now_?”

But Sam _still_ doesn’t look up-- just shrugging off the question as he takes a dainty sip from his tea cup.

“Wow-- well, you’re no help!” Dean finally huffs, wheeling back around afterwards to make his way down the hall. With _his luck_ , the angel is probably off on some heavenly mission again, not even bothering to leave him a note or shoot him a text. Dean reminds himself to have a talk with the guy-- they’re _dating_ now, after all. And even though he feels like a big ol’ chick for being so upset about it, he still wants to know where his freakin' boyfriend is! “Cas!” he hollers as he makes his way past his own bedroom, quickly peeking inside to see if the angel is in there; but the room is dark and empty. _No luck._ “Cas-- ya here?” He looks around another corner, glancing into Sam’s room before eventually heading all the way to the guest space that Cas used to stay in … before he and Dean decided to _share_ a bed. But a faint rustling immediately makes Dean go quiet. It happens again-- and then once more, before the sound of something crumpling together fills the air. The _hunter_ in him makes his footsteps soften, and his ears perk as they try to figure out what’s making the noise-- before he has to set eyes on it; but he just can’t figure it out. Inch by inch, he makes his way through the hall until he reaches the edge of the doorway, finally pressing his body flat against the wall, slowing his breath just as he takes a chance and peeks inside. One swift look and he sees something that he doesn’t quite know how to register. It's _Cas_ , _no doubt about that_ … but he's hunched over, looking down at something with his back to the door-- and Dean can’t be certain, but he’s pretty sure the guy’s pants are around his ankles.

A grunt suddenly rings out from the room and into the corridor, and then more rustling sounds meet Dean’s ears. _What the hell?_ is all he can think, because surely-- Cas _can’t_ be doing what it _looks like_ he’s doing. Dean hazards one more quick peek; and yep … it’s what it looks like.

The angel is jerking off.

It shouldn’t make him feel so weird … but the guy _is an angel,_ after all. _Isn’t that like a sin or something_? Of course, he supposes, sex before marriage is also considered a sin, and they’ve done _that_ bunches of times; but _this_ … this just seems weirder somehow. Dean just never pictured Cas as a being that needed to "manually" release tension like that. And the more he thinks about it, the more he realises that it isn’t so much the act itself that's bugging him-- but more that it is just so _human_ , and to Dean-- Cas will always be his angel. So it simply doesn’t feel right. Cas doesn’t feel _familiar_ anymore.

For a moment, he wonders if he should just walk away-- leave the guy be as he finishes his "business"; but then he remembers … it’s _his freakin’ birthday!_ Why the hell is Cas _pleasuring_ _himself_ when he should at least be trying to save some of that fun for Dean? It doesn’t seem fair, and even though-- rationally, Dean knows he’s being selfish and petty, he doesn’t stop himself from marching right on into the room and tapping Castiel on the shoulder, all ready to give the dude one heaping piece of his mind; but when Cas wheels around-- shock and disappointment smattered all over his face, Dean isn’t expecting to see what he sees.

“Oh no! You’ve spoiled the surprise!” Cas grunts, slumping in his trenchcoat while dropping his hands to his sides.

Dean’s mouth flaps open and closed a few times, but words just don’t seem to want to come out.

“I wanted it to be perfect for you … I know that individuals who are in romantic relationships with one another are supposed to make birthdays an extra special event, so I was _trying_  to ... but now ..." Cas sighs, eventually tossing the scotch tape that he’s holding, back onto the bed-- right beside the rolls of wrapping paper and the spools of ribbon that Dean hadn’t noticed until now. “Sam gave me the idea.” Cas goes on, nodding down as he watches Dean-- who just can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the angel’s crotch. “He said to give you something that I _knew_ made you happy … so I--”

“So you _wrapped up your dick?_ ” Dean finally spits, a few pitches higher than what he normally considers “manly”.

Castiel just shrugs, reaching over a second later to scratch at the blue and green gift wrap that is currently enveloping his shaft. “Yes, but-- I didn’t expect it to be so difficult to do … and so itchy” he adds, scratching at himself more vigorously now.

If Dean could, he’d kiss the guy-- wrap him in a big hug and tell him just how cute he thinks he is, but he can’t … because he’s too busy collapsing to the floor in a fit of spastic laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Sam’s voice suddenly snakes in from the hallway-- just before his moose-head pops into the room. “I heard someth-- _oh, jesus christ!_ ”

“Sam?” Cas asks, tilting his head as the younger Winchester goes pale and stumbles backwards, hitting the wall at the far end of the hallway. “Are you alright?”

“No!” Sam shrieks, covering his eyes with one hand while waving the other in their direction. “I’ll _never_ be alright after this!”

And Dean is still losing it-- trying his best to calm down, but every time he wipes the tears from his eyes and looks back up at Castiel, he falls apart all over again.

“You told me to do this, Sam. I don't understand why ... o _h._ Were you … were you joking? Oh … oh no!” Castiel starts to back away, finally sitting himself down on the bed while tugging his coat tightly around himself. “I thought you were serious! I thought that this would be a good gift!” And the concern in the angel’s voice is the thing that eventually does the trick, forcing Dean to finally compose himself and pull back up to his feet.

“ _Cas_ ” he says sweetly, still chuckling every so often, but now it’s because the angel just looks too damn adorable.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I really wanted to get you the perfect gift.”

“Okay, listen to me …” Dean finally sighs, placing a steady hand on Castiel’s shoulder, bending in afterwards to pull the guy close. Dean squeezes him tightly as he watches his brother fumble back down the hall-- still moaning and groaning about being blinded by what he’d just walked in on. It makes Dean want to crack up a second time, but he waits, because this is far more important. “Cas-- this is honestly the _best_ present you could've ever gotten me.”

"Really?" Castiel whispers, slowly loosening the hold he has on himself, but an obvious doubt still lingers in his voice. 

" _Really_ " Dean confirms, settling in beside his boyfriend on the bed and clasping their hands together in his best attempt to reassure him. "Nothing could be better than _you_ for my birthday."

It takes a moment,  but soon enough, by the way his angel smiles-- stopping only to yank him into a long and grateful kiss, Dean _knows_ that now, he really does believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel and Cockles fluff, smut and overall feels, visit the rest of my Ao3. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com](https://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com)


End file.
